The present invention relates to a magnet arrangement for a permanent magnet-excited electric motor with a radially magnetized magnet surface which occupies the entire circumference in the direction of a pole sequence alternating over the circumference which comprises individual segments magnetized with several poles which follow each other in the circumferential direction, such a magnet arrangement for a permanent-magnet-excited rotor is known from RESEARCH DISCLOSURE No. 207, July 1981, page 251.
In the above-mentioned known magnet arrangement, eight individual segments are cemented over the outer circumference of a rotor support body with end faces spaced from each other which are radially magnetized with several poles with a pole division (pitch) symmetrical as to each individual segment.
From DE-AS 11 81 306, a stator magnet arrangement for a miniature electric motor is known which consists of at least two individual segments which are designed as shell-shaped poles and are magnetized in the radial direction. The one individual segment is magnetized in the direction of the North pole and the other individual segment in the direction of the South pole.
DE-OS 28 45 702 relates to a rotor magnet arrangement with a closed magnet ring which is held concentrically to the rotor shaft of a synchronous motor and is radially magnetized in a pole sequence alternating over the circumference.